


codename mordred

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Torture, poppy is Very Not Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Eggsy gets the reunion he's wanted for so long, but in the worst way possible.





	codename mordred

“Mordred, be a doll and kill our guest please.”  
  
Mordred.  
  
Eggsy could do Mordred.  
  
Mordred meant Eggsy could pretend it wasn’t Ha- him, looking at him like he was nothing, and boy didn’t that hurt. It was Mordred. Mordred, decked out to the nines in a bespoke suit, with a fucking matching eyepatch. Mordred, wearing Ha- his face. Mordred, moving with the same learned elegance and stealth as the man who changed Eggsy’s life.  
  
Poppy beamed at Eggsy, blood red lips pulling back into a sickly sweet smirk. She leaned across the diner counter, chin propped up on her folded arms and watched him with a look of pure glee.  
  
Mordred stalked towards him, and Eggsy felt like a deer, trapped in his headlights. “ _Eggsy, get out of there!_ ” Merlin shouted over the intercom, but Eggsy didn’t move. Couldn’t move. Because how fucked up was this.  
  
At least Valentine actually got involved - albeit rarely - with his dirty work. Poppy, instead, was the puppet master - operating humans like her own marionettes, playing with them for her own amusement, never actually getting blood on her own hands. She was taking good people and twisting them to carry out her own fucked up plans.  
  
The fact that - in the V-Day mess - Poppy had managed to get her hands on a Kingsman agent before anyone from the agency had chance to journey to Kentucky? That was just a recipe for a complete and utter shitfest. When they didn’t find a body, it didn’t raise any alarms - they had collectively assumed it had been picked up in a mass collection. It wasn't like they could spare anyone to go find it, anyway.  
  
 _Well_ , Eggsy thought as Mordred pulled a gun from his waistband, _we sure fucked up_.  
  
“ _EGGSY, BLOODY MOVE!_ ” Merlin yelled, a clear undertone of panic threaded through his words. Eggsy winced at the volume, but it snapped him out of his trance. He dropped for cover behind a table just in time, watching a bullet zip through the place he stood.  
  
 _One.  
  
_ “ _Pull yourself together. You know exactly what you’re up against here, lad. A single slip will cost your life._ ” Eggsy nodded his head once - he hated just how right Merlin was. “ _Don’t take this as me going soft, but we can’t afford to lose you too._ ”  
  
Eggsy drew his gun - he had no intention of using it, and wasn’t certain he’d be able to if he had to - but it felt better to have that option in his palms. His main aim, for now, was to anticipate Mordred, and dodge whatever was thrown his way.  
  
“ _I’m 10 minutes out,_ ” Merlin said, and Eggsy grimaced. On the one hand, back-up would be very welcome. On the other hand, Merlin hadn't truly been in the field in years, meaning it could very easily go tits up.  
  
“Come on, Galahad!” Poppy... cheered? Eggsy couldn’t think of a better way to describe it. “I thought this would be a fun little reunion for you!” He felt fucking sick.  
  
 _Two. Three. Four.  
  
_ Eggsy hissed as a bullet hit just below his ribs - it’d bruise pretty badly, but at least he had the suit. He didn’t notice that Mordred, with his lack of emotions and perfect shot, had now managed to miss him four times.  
  
“ _Are you injured?_ ” Eggsy shook his head. “ _Thank fuck. Above you is a sprinkler - shoot it. If you can throw him for even a second, incapacitate him. Shoot Poppy._ ”  
  
How Eggsy wished Merlin could see his expression right now. He very much wanted to yell “And how the fuck d’you expect me incapacitate _Harry fuckin’ Hart_?!”, but realised that that would 1) give the plan away, and 2) not help anyone in the slightest.  
  
Eggsy dove from underneath the table, and aimed up.  
  
 _Five.  
  
_ The bullet collided with his left shoulder, completely throwing Eggsy’s shot.  
  
“Hold fire, Mordred,” Poppy commanded, her tone melodic and disturbingly happy. “Let Galahad get up. It should be a fair fight.”  
  
Eggsy let out a sharp breath, and reluctantly aimed his gun at Mordred as he pushed himself up. Mordred regarded him carefully, but that look was still there. As though he was nothing. That stung deep, for the man who was once the only one to believe in him, to now look at him like he was worthless.  
  
“You don’t seem to want to fight, Galahad,” Poppy remarked lightly, clearly enjoying this.  
  
“Y’know what? Fuck you. Once this is over, ‘m gonna fuckin’ kill you myself.”  
  
“Tut tut tut!” Poppy chastised, eyes wide in faux shock. “That certainly isn’t a very gentlemanly tone. How about we make this a little more personal. We’re all friends here, right?”  
  
“ _Seven minutes out. You’re doing great, Eggsy. Don’t lose your focus._ ”  
  
“Harry, darling,” Poppy cooed, and Eggsy froze. _Mordred Mordred Mordred_ he chanted in his mind, but it wasn’t working. “Why don’t you put your gun away for a moment, and have a little hand-to-hand fun with our dear guest, Eggsy?”  
  
That threw Eggsy. He didn’t know how she could know his name, hated that she’d tainted his name with her poison tongue. He didn’t notice Mordred’s fist till it struck him, hard, on the right side of his face.  
  
Eggsy stumbled, but it sobered him up and grounded him back in reality. He re-trained his gun on Mordred, narrowly avoiding a second punch.  
  
“You see, Mr Unwin,” Poppy drew out his name, and Eggsy really wanted to put a bullet between her eyes. “Harry and I have been friends for a good while now, haven’t we? And friends tell each other _everything_ after so long.”  
  
If he had to pinpoint an exact moment, he’d say that was when it all went to shit.  
  
Eggsy saw red. He knew full well what she was implying, and just putting a bullet in her head didn’t feel like enough anymore. Nothing felt like enough anymore.  
  
In his momentary lapse - and maybe that’s why she said it, to break his focus - Mordred knocked Eggsy’s gun out of reach and rammed a fist in his stomach, leaving the younger agent doubled over and gasping. “ _Eggsy, you need- shit, you need to move. Something! Five minutes, okay?!_ ”  
  
Mordred’s hand grabbed at Eggsy’s throat and clenched, like a vice. Poppy giggled.  
  
Eggsy’s hands clawed desperately at Mordred’s wrist, but the grip around his throat was unrelenting. “ _Hang on, lad. Hang in there Eggsy. I’m only- shit. I’m four minutes out. Fuck. Hang in there._ ” Poppy clapped in apparent delight; Eggsy let out a pained gasp as Mordred slammed him against the wall. This couldn’t be how he was meant to go, right?  
  
As the edges of his vision began to blur, Eggsy focused on Merlin’s voice in his ear, clung to it like a lifeline. “ _Stay wth me, Eggsy. Three minutes. Stay with me._ ”  
  
“Finish him off, Mordred.”  
  
Mordred lifted his gun, levelled directly at Eggsy’s forehead. Wouldn’t that just be fucking grand - shot in the head by the man who had survived a headshot. It wasn’t like Mordred could miss this shot.  
  
Except, Mordred had already missed five shots.  
  
Mordred had the easiest shot ever right now, and he wasn’t taking it.  
  
 _Fuck it_ , Eggsy thought. Given that he was fast running out of options, and everything was getting rather blurry, he figured he may as well try everything, however ridiculous.  
  
“H- Harry,” Eggsy choked out. He sounded fucking awful. Mordred didn’t react, but he didn’t shoot either - Eggsy, ever the optimist, took that as a good sign.  
  
“You... told me so- somethin’ once.” Eggsy was gasping for breath between each word. Merlin was still in his ear, that comforting chant that grounded him. “Three words... if- if I’m ever- in trouble.”  
  
“Mordred, stop toying with your food and kill him,” Poppy growled, flashing a feral smile. Instead, Mordred tilted his head slightly, regarding Eggsy with... curiosity?  
  
“ _I’m almost there, you’re doing so bloody well. Just- just keep holding on._ ”  
  
“Ox- oxfords, not- not-”  
  
“Brogues.”  
  
 _Six._  
  
A gunshot rang out across the diner.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a multi-chapter (probably two/three chapters), but don't expect super frequent updates as I'm currently in the middle of exams - this has just been nagging in my head since the trailer dropped, and you know who made a reappearance. Thus, tags might change as I'm still fleshing everything out.
> 
> This hasn't been beta-read, just had to get it out of my head.
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are always loved, and if you want to say hi, I'm @galahxds on twitter. Bye!


End file.
